


De Profundis

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Mental Instability, Rebellion, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga et Aiolos posèrent un genou devant le Pope, attendant que ce dernier désigne enfin son successeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
> Rating : K+  
> Genre : Angst  
> Pairing : Saga x Shion  
> Résumé : Saga et Aiolos posèrent un genou devant le Pope, attendant que ce dernier désigne enfin son successeur.
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonjour! Voici un texte court et un peu particulier que j'ai pris néanmoins plaisir à écrire. Il ne fera pas redite avec ma fic longue, le Jumeau éconduit, même si le même événement y sera abordé car l'approche sera différente. Si vous remarquez des maladresses ou des coquilles, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.  
>  Merci aux personnes qui me lisent, à celles qui m'apportent leur support, et à celles qui, de leur plume habile, nourrissent chaque jour mon obsession pour cet univers si cher à nos cœurs :)_

Il avait posé un genou à terre et avait attendu. L’autre avait fait de même.  
Il avait senti sur sa nuque le poids du regard qui les surplombait, tandis que des yeux il caressait l’ourlet doré des lourdes robes d’apparat.  
Il avait attendu, ignorant les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il avait écouté. Et il avait entendu.

Il avait été évincé d’un mot, un seul. Un nom. Qui n’était pas le sien.  
Et il avait senti la honte se déverser sur lui. Et le regret.  
Il avait souri à l’autre, et avait posé la main sur son épaule.  
« Tu le mérites, mon ami ». 

L’ami avait serré ses doigts dans sa main brune.

Puis vinrent l’incompréhension, et les questionnements, et les doutes.  
L’autre avait-il perçu le frémissement de ses doigts, la grimace derrière le sourire, et le sanglot derrière le rire ? Avait-il lui aussi décelé la noire fêlure sur le masque éblouissant ?

Puis vinrent l’amertume, et la colère, et la révolte.  
Et la jalousie dont il sentait encore les canines, plantées en son cœur.

Hagard et désorienté, il s’engouffra dans la nuit.  
Le froid lui disait _« accepte ! »_ , et l’ombre lui murmurait _« résiste ! »_.  
Il descendit les marches du palais comme un fantôme, puis celles des douze maisons, machinalement, s’enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans l’obscurité.  
Et l’air ne semblait plus atteindre ses narines, et les sons ne cherchaient plus à accrocher ses oreilles.  
Lui n’entendait plus que la tempête qui hurlait sous sa tête.

Et si le Pope avait raison ? A trop vouloir embrasser la vertu, n’avait-il fait que l’imiter ? La singer avec tant d’ardeur qu’il avait fini par croire qu’elle habitait son cœur ? Sa foi n’avait-elle été qu’un songe ?  
Et désormais, en son âme, face au doute, la lumière peu à peu se mourrait dans l’abîme.  
_« Accepte les ténèbres en toi, montre-leur ! »_  
La voix livide se perdit en échos parmi les treize temples défigurés qu’altérait son esprit.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu’à la mer Egée.  
La lumière de la lune dansait sur les flots noirs.  
L’astre rond, tel un œil unique, observait la marque de l’opprobre sur son front livide.

Il se débarrassa de son armure, qui lui brûlait la peau, puis de ses vêtements. Et il s’engouffra dans le gouffre infini.  
Il observa un instant la surface de l’eau, cherchant désespérément le reflet d’une grandeur qu’il tentait de retenir.  
Mais le miroir opaque ne refléta que le vide.  
Et ce qu’il vit dans sa cécité l’emplit tellement d’effroi qu’il se mit à rire. 

Lentement, la fièvre l’étreignit de son délire.

_« Qu’est-ce qui te chagrine le plus, chevalier ? D’avoir été écarté d’une charge que tu mérites, ou que cette charge t’ait été refusée, par Lui ? »_

Lui, le temple inviolable, l’icône sacrée que chaque doute avait un peu plus ébréchée chaque jour.  
Quand avaient-ils cessé de se faire confiance ?  
Ses lèvres étaient encore rouges de l’unique baiser qu’il lui avait accordé autrefois, il sentait toujours son cou frémir sous le souffle brûlant qui avait joué un instant sur sa chair. Et son front portait encore la marque de cette main pâle qui s’y était apposée.  
Ceci aussi, n’était-il qu’un songe ? Avait-il tant désiré partager cette bouche, et cette peau, et ce corps qui le fuyait, qu’il s’était façonné un souvenir auquel se raccrocher ?

_« Il t’a écarté, parce que tu l’effraies. Il craint ton génie. Il te sait meilleur que lui. Chaque regard qu’égrainent tes pairs sur toi le lui prouve en tout instant. Il sait le pouvoir que tu as sur les cœurs. Il veut que lui succède un être docile qui courbera la tête devant les dieux, qui acceptera leurs caprices, et qui leur dira merci. Car lui-même est un faible, chevalier, et tu le sais. Athéna est une enfant impuissante, et lui n’est qu’un vieillard sénile. Tu mérites ce pouvoir. Ce qu’il ne veut t’accorder, il faut que tu le lui arraches. C'est lui, qui devrait s'accrocher à tes genoux ! »_

Dans son cœur il sentit peu à peu la Déesse mourir, exhaler lentement son tout dernier soupir.  
Il leva les yeux sur les cieux infinis, et il se mit à pleurer, et il se mit à rire.

« Il a voulu m’écarter ? C’est moi qui me dérobe, et c’est moi qui le renie.  
Il ne veut pas de ma dévotion ? Il aura donc mon mépris.  
Il a voulu me faire ravaler mon honneur, je le vomis à ses pieds.  
Oui, leur déesse est une enfant, et lui un ancêtre impuissant. Un héros déchu qui se complaît dans ses faiblesses.  
Moi, je vais me passer d’eux, et de cette lumière qu’ils couchent sur le monde ! De ce Domaine sacré où brûlent les faux attraits. Et de ces faux frères qui se complaisent sur l’échiquier pervers des dieux et du destin.  
Lui, ce symbole que j’ai tant admiré, et cet homme que dans ma honte j’ai osé désirer, je lui crache dessus.  
Oh comme je vais me plaire à le maudire, à le haïr, et à l’abhorrer !  
Dieux, je l’aime! »


End file.
